Polly esther vs wave the swallow
Intro TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS ONE MINUTE MELEE! Pre-Fight Wave is seen skating on her board across a forest just then something appears in front of her a female cat in red armor polly esther of samurai pizza cats waves looks at her board to see it's heavily damaged wave angrily looks at polly and get's ready to fight polly get's out her sword both get into fighting stances Fight FOXY AND SMART WHO WILL WIN?! GO! polly slashes at wav upwards but wave dodges and kicks polly in the face with multiple kicks polly scratches wave with her claws juggling her then slashes through the middle as wave lands into a tree polly then slashes at wave with her sword but she is conscious at the last second as polly misses wave smirks as she sees her chance then gives polly a big wedgie polly screams in pain tears coming from her eyes wave makes the wedgie go atomic as the built in undies to her armor go over her head polly falls over moaning in pain ouch 19 wave then waves at this but this makes Polly angry as she fixes her wedgie the kicks at wave right in the face wave is sent flying into the ground Polly slashes at wave with angry fury then wedgies her with her sword wave then screeches at a high pitch as she is then thrown with max force into a tree where she hangs wedgie style polly then laughs at wave's pair of gold coin undies had to wear the gold coin pair wave thinks she sighs 14 suddenly wave hears a ripping noise as her pupil shrink in shock she looks up and see's her undies are ripping wave then turns to the viewers and holds up a sign that says uh oh as her undies rip and she falls to the ground face first and swirls in her eyes polly smirks then goes in to slash wav with her claws wave wakes up but is the slashes by polly but at the last slash wave grabs her by her undies get's a new board and preforms a flying wedgie polly screams in pain waving her arms and tears in her eyes like all anime's do heh 8 not again thought polly wave then spins polly around bounces her up and down the uses her undies as a yo-yo wave then spins her again but this time like a helicopter then flies upward her undies spinning to enormous heights till wave let's go the undies snapping at her waist polly covers her butt in pain as she starts falling to her doom wave then smiles then flies off but then wave is hit by a flying thing as it revealed polly in her flying armor wave then face palms but then attacks at her but polly slashes at wave and send her crashing down 2 wave panics as she crashes into a tree and coconuts land on her head with a shake of the head she is able to regain conciouness as polly lands on the ground and her flying armor flies off wave attacks but polly makes wave's pants go over her head wedgie style blinding her polly then slashes at wave as she goes flying almost to a tree wave then breathes a sigh of relief but then the tree falls on her knocking her into the ground boom! KO! wave still with her wedgie in knocked through then ground she is unable to move and squirms polly then poses then flies off her mission completed wave then angrily swears to get back at polly and return for payback Winner THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS........POLLY ESTHER